


Cozy Family Morning

by Adunno



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28760286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adunno/pseuds/Adunno
Summary: Poe and Armie well after the war and having started a family for Shampain!This is my first online gift exchange so I really hope you like this!
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Armitage Hux, Poe Dameron/Armitage Hux
Comments: 13
Kudos: 7
Collections: Hoelidays Gift Exchange 2021





	Cozy Family Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shampain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shampain/gifts).



Hux has never felt so loved in his life! It took a little while to get used to, he always expected it to be some cruel trick after Poe found out about his feelings for him, but eventually he stopped over thinking why Poe was so nice to him and allowed himself to let his walls down. Poe always reassures him when his anxiety starts playing on his mind, always makes him feel safe and warm (something he was definitely not used to). He adores his dark curls and his warm eyes, his confidence and humor. No-one, apart from their daughter, can make him laugh like Poe can.

Poe loves having someone to care for and considers it the highest privilege to feel Armitage snuggle back into his arms with sleepy murmurs on a morning, or to catch how he smiles when he kisses his forehead, and to listen to his laugh as he gives their daughter raspberries on her tummy. 

He's no longer General Hux he's his Armie. 

Ps. They still bicker all the time. You can take Hux out of the first order but you can't take the first order out of Hux. All married couples need something to argue about right? 


End file.
